<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night of Veronica by Winston North (truedarkseed)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238602">A Night of Veronica</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/truedarkseed/pseuds/Winston%20North'>Winston North (truedarkseed)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/truedarkseed/pseuds/Winston%20North</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"A NIght of Veronica" is a story of an automotive plant nurse that is a tough, single mother that meets a mysterious man that will lead her into a life decadence, excitement and will push her to the edge of what she thought limits.  Will she retreat or will she thrive under the power of his presence?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night of Veronica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a work in progress that is just an idea I am thinking about working on.  Let me know what you think and please constructive, but kind.  Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Chapter One

</p>
<p>   “Man, it was a long day!” she thought to herself when she pulled the front door closed behind her.  Veronica was exhausted from the extended workday.  So much so that she just dropped her bags at the door and kicked her shoes off.  There was one bright spot to her day though. A tall, good looking guy that turned out to be quite as intelligent as he was good looking showed up and started some small talk.  Looking at his number in her phone, “Do I call him? Nah, too soon.” She told herself.  Sitting on the couch with her head laid back she noticed something off.  It was too quiet.  It was never this quiet in the house, but then she realized that the one thing that rarely ever happens just did…she was home alone. The house was quiet and peaceful, nothing but the whites noise of an unoccupied room.  
Veronica smiled and decided to do something she wanted to do for a while, soak in the tub.  She went through the house putting scented wax in their burners and lighting candles.  The house had the smell of lavender and honey wafting from room to room.  In the bathroom there were more candles and she could hear the music play from the stereo in the living room.  Steam rose from the tub coating the mirror in a soft haze.  The smell of the oils from the bath bombs she added to the water contributed to the feel of being in a field of flowers after a soft summer rain.  Taking in the soothing aromas Veronica felt the endorphins start to release as she began to undress.

</p>
<p>  She was unaware of just how beautiful she was. The scrubs she wore hugged her just enough to make anyone that chose to paying attention aware of the fact that she had curves.  Her ample bosom was the perfect balance to the fullness of her hips that most men wanted but never let on that they did. her lips, so full that she could be dangerous if she chose to use them to inflict the sweetest of pleasure on the lucky man she decides to make her victim.  Her skin tone was even and dark, like dark chocolate with just enough sweetness that kept you coming back for more.  As she takes off her bra her nipples harden from the anticipation of soaking in the hot with the scented water.  She slips her thumbs under the thin straps of her sexy lace thong and pulls them down over her thighs feeling the softness of the material as she bends over and drops them at her ankles.  As she steps out of the underwear she takes a big stretch lifting her hands with interlocked finger to the ceiling, which cause her breast to rise also as she arched her back to release some of the tension of the day. 
 
</p>
<p>   First one foot then the other followed by the rest over her.  Once in and the water reaches her shoulders the heat instantly melts away the stress of not only the day but any that she had been feeling in that past few weeks or months.  Just as she was settling in there was an email alert on her phone from the tall glass of water that she met earlier that day.  All the subject line said was “For Your Eyes Only”.  “How can I not open it now!” she thought to herself with a slight smile on her lips.  Attached to the email was a PDF and the email said, “Here’s a little part of the book I’m writing.  Hope you like it. Warning, it’s kinda hot.”  “Humph, how hot could it be” she said out loud to no one. Using the fragrance of scented oils in the wax warmers, bath bombs and the warmth of the water Veronica closed her eyes and pictured the scene in her mind.  
Walking through the lobby of the Langham Chicago in her mock neck white gown, black Louboutin’s, platinum hoop earrings, and her white and black Dolce &amp; Gabbana purse.  Her hair cascading down her back bounces as she walks to the counter.  “Good afternoon Ms. Smith, here is the key to the penthouse suite, you can also use that key to take the private elevator right up.  As she turned to walk away towards the elevator he pointed out, the man behind the counter stops her. “One more thing Ms. Smith.  This note was left for you with explicit instructions to make sure you read it before you go up”.  She looked at him with confusion and frustration.  Seeing that he was blocking her path and showed no sign of moving, she opened the note.

</p>
<p>   “Take off your dress and hang it in the closet and pull your hair back into a ponytail. Then wait for me in the middle of the bedroom, wearing only your bra, panties and heels Ms. Smith.  Thank you in advance and I’ll see you soon, L.”  She snickered as she finishes the note. Moving to step around the gentleman he stops her yet again.  “Now what!” she spat out in frustration.   The gentleman said that you would laugh or snicker and if you did, then give you this note.”  He hands her the note and walks away.
Opening the note has she walks to the elevator, “He thinks he’s so smart”!  Veronica says to herself.  “First, I am that smart. ;).  Second, there are benefits to following directions, but there are consequences for not also…  Which will it be Ms. Smith? Will you be a good girl and follow direction or the rebel and don’t?”  “Good girl, rebel, consequences, He must not know who I am.” she said with a hint of laughter in her voice.  “Rebel, he hasn’t seen rebel yet, but he will today.”

</p>
<p>   The elevator opened to the penthouse suite and it is breathtaking to behold.  the floor to ceiling windows overlooking the Downtown of Chicago is a sight that most will never see, but that wasn’t all.  Everything from the furniture to the carpet to all the decorations subtly stated that it is not cheap to be here without money.  It was warm and inviting, beckoning you to stay and relax, to forget all your days’ troubles and melt into peacefulness.  Walking through the suite Veronica notices two doors.  “These must be the bedrooms in question”. She thought to herself.  One door has a red ribbon the other had a white ribbon.  Veronica walked over to the red ribbon door and tried to open it, but it was locked.  It was the same with white ribbon door.  “What the hell”, she said out loud wondering what the reasoning behind the doors being locked.  
The elevator dinged and the doors opened to the concierge yet making another appearance.  “Let me guess, there is another note for me right?”.  “Yes ma’am there is”. He handed her the note and took a small step backward to give her some privacy to read the note.  “Well, by now you tried the doors to found them locked.  No peeking Ms. Smith, you have to choose first.  Red for rebel or white for…well you get the idea.  When you have made you decision the gentleman standing nearby will give you the appropriate key, and only that key.  Can’t wait to see which you choose. See you soon Ms. Smith. L”.  Veronica let out a small laugh. She was getting a little irritated, but also strangely aroused and excited at the same time.  She had never experienced anything like this man.
  
</p>
<p>   She hadn’t been in a situation that she had not had at least some control, if not all control in a very long time.  “So which room, naughty or nice?” she said under her breath.  Like there was really a choice.  She had always pushed against things or people that tried to force her to back down or to conform to their status quo.  “Give me the red key please.” She said with a smile “Always the rebel, why stop now”.  She said with a smile.
  
</p>
<p>   After collecting the key from the gentleman she walked over to the door with the red ribbon.  She noticed that the ribbon said rebel on it in faint script lettering.  Like satin racing stripes on a car, same color and hard to see until you get close.  Taking a deep breath to try and prepare herself to whatever could be on the other side of the door, Veronica unlocked the door and opened it slowly.  Greeting her was a dimly lit room with the left wall having a dresser running the length of it. The right wall had things on hooks that she couldn’t quite make out due to the dim lighting. Centering the back wall was a large four poster bed with the post running all the way to the high ceiling.  The bed was spectacular with what appeared to be hand carved snakes wrapping around them, but this to was dimly lit.  The brightest spot in the room was a circle inlaid in the hardwood floor in the middle of the room.  This circle had a spot light on it and in the middle of the circle was another envelope.  Veronica strode over to the lighted circle and picked up the envelope to read this, from what she could tell, last note.  “Remember, Miss Smith, to take off your dress and hang it in the closet and pull your hair back into a ponytail. Then wait for me in the circle in the middle of the bedroom, wearing only your bra, panties and heels Ms. Smith.  I cannot wait to see the beauty that is you.  L.” is all the note said.  Standing just outside the lighted circle, Veronica took one more look around the whole room taking in all that she could see. “Why did I come here?” she asked herself.  Her nerves started kicking in. The butterflies were in full flutter in her stomach.  This is what see wanted, some adventure, something new and exciting, something outside her norm and totally different than things in her regular life.  Living a fantasy is why she was here.  Exhaling a deep breath, resigned to go through with her decision, placed the note down on the dresser nearest the closed and began removing her clothes.
 
</p>
<p>   Standing there in that light in the middle of that room Veronica felt as though she was exposed to the world.  Not just because she had no clothes on, but bared to her soul exposing all her faults and insecurities.  Normally an ultra-confident black woman, Veronica felt at this moment as though she was the weakest woman she had ever seen.  Lost in in her contemplation she didn’t even hear the door open.  All of a sudden the lights in the rest of the room dimmed even more as the light above her head that illuminating the circle brightened.  “My how beautiful you are Miss Smith”, a voice said from in front of her.  She could not see who it was, but that voice, so smooth and warm washed over her like a warm blanket in the winter after playing in the snow for hours.  She could smell him approaching. He smelled of a forest just after a rain fall, so fresh and masculine.  She couldn’t hear him walking though, all she could hear was his voice and smell the wonderful scent.  “I’ve been waiting all day for this Ms. Smith. “Damn, when did he get behind me?” Veronica thought when she heard his voice in her ear.  “Close your eyes for me Veronica”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>